


scarlet x sheev oil play

by Mommybrown1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Starwars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1





	scarlet x sheev oil play

(C)sheev was smirking down at scarlet, her hands, and feet tied to all four corners of a bed as she had been stripped. he was also naked, rubbing his hands up and down her body as he was rubbing oil across her skin that made it more sensitive and sexually heated "mmm how is this feeling?"

(M)Scarlet whimpered as sheev rubbed her with oil" it feels terrific sir..what the oil do sir?"

(C)"its the galaxy's most potent aphrodisiac" he explained as he was rubbing it in down her legs now "it'll make your body hot and lusty and craving to be pleasured. Every touch to your skin will feel like euphoric bliss. this stuff can turn the most chaste of Jedi into the deepest coruscant sluts in 5 seconds." he said as he grinned at her "and you are going to endure a whole hour of it without cumming" he said, smirking evilly

(M)"WHAT?" Scarlet yelled out trying to free herself then Looking back at sheev

(C)he grinned "Hey, you're the one who wanted to work on your endurance~" he teased as he leaned down and kissed her nipple softly, her breasts already having been covered in the oil

(M)Scarlet's body twitched in pleasure, and she let out a soft moan as sheev barely touched her nipple " sir I don't think I could last a whole hour."

(C)"well... if you beg nicely I might cut the time in half~," he said as he kissed her nipple again lightly, his hands finishing rubbing the oil in

(M)Scarlet whimpered as sheev finished rubbing her with oil, she looked into his eyes " please sir... please cut the time in half there is no way I can go an hour without an orgasm" she pleaded

(C)"well... maybe, but what benefit will I get by cutting your time in half?" he asked as he then began groping her chest hard

(M)Scarlet hummed trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan. "Sir you do release you can't stop me from cumming right....?"

(C)"I can through the force~," he said as he winked a bit " I can hold your pussy in place. you'll feel the pleasure, but you won't be able to spasm an orgasm~."

(M)Scarlet looked away " I don't believe you" She whispered. Trying to pull her wrist free.

(C) He grinned, and she then felt the force push into her pussy like a dildo, only to then hold solid inside her. "oh, really? you should never doubt your master" he said with a grin as he groped more aggressively now and then leaned in to nibble her clit

(M)Scarlet gasped in pleasure as sheev nibbled her clit this dam oil made her so much more sensitive she already felt close, and she knew sheev was just getting started "fu fuck sir, please "

(C)"does my scarlet need to cum?~" he teasingly asked, talking to her like she was a child between twisting her nipples and nibbling her clit, the force holding her insides still so that she couldn't cum.

(M)Scarlet looked at sheev her eyes half closed " yes sir please, I need to " she gasped in pleasure

(C) He grinned more "awww poor scarlet. But this isn't even five minutes yet. you have to endure at least 25 more before I can let you cum~" he said, "that is... if you beg like a slut to let me cut your time in half~."

(M)Scarlet took his tone as a challenge and glared at sheev she laughed a little " do your worst sir "

(C)he grinned "that's my girl~," he said and then began to go harder on her, swapping from nibbling her clit and pinching her nipples to pinching and suckling her nipples and fingering her pussy while slapping her clit.

(M)Scarlet gasped the ropes she was tied down with and gripped them hoping to hold back her moans, she wanted to orgasm so bad, but she wasn't going to give sheev the satisfaction of knowing that. She gasped out "is that all you got sir."

(C)he grinned more as he fingered harder and deeper, adding pinches and twists to her clit between slaps as he nibbled a nipple "mmmm no, I can do more if you REALLY want."

(M)She couldn't handle much more, how many times has she been on the verge and was denied " do your worst " she moaned out to him

(C)he grinned more and got some more oil, this time smearing it inside her, right along her pussy walls.

(M)"Wait No!..." She begged, but it was too late she felt so hot, she wanted nothing more than to orgasm

(C)sheev couldn't help but let loose a chuckle "you asked for it, my little scarlet~" he said and then began to finger again, pinching her pussy walls as he poked her g spot

(M)Scarlet bit her lip as she felt him rub and poke her G spot, god how she wanted to cum so badly, she wanted sheev to fuck her hard

(C) He kept poking it as his hands groped her breasts again "mmmm you're such a cute little thing, really." he said "you're like a small child. I tell you no, and you say yes. I say you'll get a break and you say do your worst. I love tricking my slut into being a slut~" he teased as he worked on her

(M)Scarlet blushed more if that's even possible, " don't treat me like a small child, I'm a grown woman, and this is seriously weak, I expected more from a sith" she moaned

(C)he smirked, "well I can always go for your butt, flush it through, so every part of your insides is hot~."

(M)Scarlet glared at sheev. Not knowing what to say or do.

(C)sheev laughed again "well, what it's going to be? Do your worst again? or are you ready to beg for mercy?"

(M)"I won't beg."

(C)"very well~."

The next hour was filled with sheev tormenting her body in all kinds of ways, groping and pinching, flicking and twisting, and even flushing all the oil into her butt and down her body, ending with a deep butt kiss as sheev fingered her while his tongue explored between her cheeks. when the hour was up, he looked at Scarlet and smiled "you ready to cum, little scarlet?~"

(M)Scarlet couldn't think after what she just went through so many times she wanted to cum and was denied she just looked at sheev and nodded yes to him

(C)"good," he said and kissed her deeply, before releasing her insides and allowing her to cum

(M)"Please.. give me your cock sheev" she begged

(C)"mmm ok~," he said as he moved to be on top of her, his cock brushing at her entrance. all the while he had been teasing her it had hardened and was already leaking precum

(M) Scarlet moaned loudly as sheev rubbed her pussy with his cock

(C) He grinded on her more before slowly pushing into her "mmmgh you know, I might do this more with you, keep you on edge and tease you. it makes you hotter inside" he teased as he looked down at her

(M)Scarlet gasped in pleasure as sheev slowly pushed himself inside, but she did quite cum just yet "do as you wish sir."

(C)sheev grinned and then began thrusting hard into her, hands on either side of her head as he rammed himself hard up into her as he looked into her eyes "mmmgh, so hot and tight. fucking sexy little scarlet~."

(M)Scarlet looked away embarrassed; his cock felt amazing inside of her, his cock filled her insides nicely each thrust brought her closer to her orgasm

(C) He kept his thrusting up as he looked down at her, his cock twitching inside her "aww I my little scarlet shy about being so sexy?~." he teased. He then used the force to untie her limbs.

(M)Scarlet reached out and wrapped her arms around sheevs head she pulled him closer and playfully bit his neck

(C)he groaned out as he reached down with one hand to grope and tease her breasts as he continued to pump himself into her

(M)Scarlet gasped in pleasure as sheev played with her breasts she laid back and covered her face

(C)"whats the matter?" he grinned as he flicked her nipples, his cock throbbing close to orgasm as he thrusted more and more

(M)She peeked out a little from behind her hands " I'm just a little embarrassed, you make me feel so good."She whimpered out. She was close to release and was embarrassed to let sheev see her face as she cummed

(C)he smiled "awww, but that's all the time though~," he said as he twisted her nipple one last time, then he kissed her on the lips deeply before cumming hard inside of her.

(M)Scarlet moaned into the kiss cumming hard as sheev filled her insides nicely. Her body felt so hot as she was finally able to have sweet release.

(C)he smiled and pulled away to lay next to her


End file.
